vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
IBRSMikuru
Who is iBRSMikuru? They are an explorer of VRC who enjoys the company of many close friends. They are also known for being fluffy. iBRSMikuru, an common lovely Floof Kitsune who always show love, support, and generosity to those who needs it. Always around those who feel the love while watching from the background and come to Aid when something bad happens. Treats Everyone Like Family and often Teased when going in Extreme measures... History and Biography iBRSMikuru was more of a common explorer who first joined when Lost_Pause starts playing VRChat. She was a mere Desktop user and always in the background watching in a pre-made Kitsune model from the game "Elsword". She then meets KuriGames after coming across his Twitch Channel going nuts with his friends in the Presentation room in a Mini Loli Kitsune model. She stick with KuriGames side for as long as she can remember. Her First OG Character Model is an Loli Miko Model in a Ahri Arcade outfit which she has an obsession with the character, Ahri From League of Legends. Due to Upsides and DownSides of VRChat and many friends she encounters like Shiro, Ikirum, Zentreya, and others.. She watches them to be sure nothing happens and be sure they all come out alright. That one Incident that occurs around Shiro was when she has an Phantom Sense Attack when someone unexpected wacked her in VRChat, iBRSMikuru was in shock witnessing it and had to be sure everyone give her clear room to breathe... Same way when She was with Ikrium when she witnessed a So-Called Friend coming up to him and Stabbed him with a Knife that gives off an Particle Effect Numbness Screen ability as he Screamed in pain feeling it with his Phantom Sense. Of course she was Streaming at that time catching the incident. No matter what happens, her feelings for her friends are treated like a family. After witnessing the Incident of Shiro and Ikrium with their Phantom Senses attacks... She felt so helpless and unable to do anything except cry in the spot feeling like an idiot unable to help. This shows how her feelings are serious when it comes to those she cherish. She starts her own Roleplay after she joined Sora_ichi's Roleplay, the Demon Dogs as an Intro to her first Virtual Reality Roleplay. During the Roleplay set off a Crusade of the 9 Sisters Roleplay, thanks to BoostedSoul, the lovely little Otter for randomly making the most craziest Improv scene bringing in Multiple Versions of my RP Looks as Sisters into the scene. All her known friends, Oogie, Kiryu, Shadow Shock, Wolfychan, Lucidium, Sora_ichi, Anikakina, DesolateLantern, and SpiralGod, She cherish them as Family and hope nothing ends with them in combat. She Meets John (Spiralgod) during one of the Trainings and offers to assist helping him with his issues. During the Plague Season of the Demon Dogs Roleplay leading to the incident of the Massacre, she was elsewhere helping John with his part of the story understanding the purpose of his Dark Family Past. After learning of Meeting the Demon Dogs at a Church, She was running late and as soon she arrives with few others who were late as well, She witnessed the Massacre that happened... leaving her in a major Disarray and confusion on why everything is coming to an end. She resides with John at TBOW (Teamwork Box of Wonders) as a Refuge Site and helping out those needing Assistance in Future Chaos in the world. She invents a New Metal, Elembranium, An Combination Metal of Vibranium and Alamadium metal (Marvel Metals) with Indestructable Strength and Durability to withstand any known Substances that stands in its way. To bring out its Full Potential is to have an Elemental Orb Stable Enough to bring out the Metal's Full True power. Trivia *They make cute content for their Twitter. *Recently, they have adopted a Gojira-tan avatar, similar to RedBrawl's and even confusing Lamango. *Saranavii can Easily Trigger her due to her Twitter Phenomeon in a Maid Outfit saying "Master" *It takes BaZhAnG a Month to keep pesting her to become Thicc for the sake of her Father, KuriGames *Always call Mei-kun, "Potato" on certain rare occasions due to him being lazy... *Makes Commission Models From Standard to THICC models... Recent One is Godzilla-Chan *Uses Own THICC Model to irritate KuriGames to Drive him nuts *Is Soul Claimed by IrriatedSloth (Lucifer) in RP *Is Partually Soul Given by The Don *Annoys Mariomette by calling him "Addict of Mac n Cheese" and Mimicing Mario from Super Mario 64 around him. *Bruuuuuutal..... Gallery DzwTgYqX0AAVRY7.jpg DzwTgWxW0AEEE9p.jpg DzwTgYEWoAAv3ZO.jpg DzwTaYpXQAEdrqz.jpg DzwTaY8X0AAcWrh.jpg Dzwp1GXW0AAzzpe.jpg Dz6bRo2XQAA-fXB.jpg Dz6bRngWkAALmSc.jpg Dz6bRnaWoAAOCE9.jpg Dz6bRm7WkAAqDSx.jpg Dz6bdFWWsAMRlBe.jpg D0Oj1gPWwAEEHmq.jpg D0Oj1gfWkAAdUfi.jpg D0OiohEX0AA4z4W.jpg D0OiogfWsAAm7VI.jpg KfSRghFh.png